A Highly Unusual Day
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Femio is romancing the librarian's assistant, his bull is let loose in the library, and Autor is forced to be a matador. Yes, this is a very strange day. Takes place between episodes 19 and 20.


**Princess Tutu**

**A Highly Unusual Day**

**By Lucky_Ladybug**

**  
Notes: The characters are not mine and this nonsense is! I was watching episode #17 and this idea just came to me. It takes place probably between #19 and #20. And I forgot how to spell the name of Femio's servant, which got a bit awkward. But hopefully it looks alright!**

There were plenty of things Ahiru did not expect to see as she entered the library hoping to check on Fakir.

Femio romancing the librarian's assistant was certainly the last thing on her mind.

"Ah, _mademoiselle,_ your beauty is unequaled by all the roses I could possibly offer," the eccentric student informed the very stunned young girl. "But I will give you one anyway."

"Uh . . . thank you," she answered, looking awkward as she accepted the flower.

Ahiru gulped, hurrying up the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. The last thing she wanted was to be caught by Femio again. Out of everyone she had ever met at Kinkan Academy, no one equaled his level of uniqueness. And that was not really a compliment.

Fakir looked up from the book he was researching as she arrived at the top. "What's going on down there?" he frowned, setting the tome on the desk.

Ahiru pouted. "Not even a Hello?" she said.

Fakir grunted. "Hello," he said. "What's going on down there?"

Ahiru blew out her breath in frustration. "Nothing much," she said with a wave of her hand. "It's just Femio with the librarian's assistant."

Fakir raised an eyebrow. Of course by now everyone knew about Femio; his reputation for claiming to have the qualifications of being a true prince and going around campus with a bull had spread far and wide. But from the way Ahiru had fled upstairs, she had acted as though she had personally met the guy, which was something Fakir had heard nothing about. Then again, he had just recently returned from his week-long suspension from school. Most of the gossip of the last few days had eluded him.

"What do you know about him?" he asked.

Ahiru rocked back, leaning on the balcony. "He's just been around," she said. "Well . . . remember that time recently when I said something kind of happened and something didn't?"

Fakir just gave her a deadpan look as he nodded.

"Kraehe tried to take his heart," Ahiru said, "but it didn't really work out. I don't get it; it was like her spell couldn't hold him."

Now that was interesting. Fakir looked to where the voices below could still be heard. Was it a shortcoming of Kraehe's or immense willpower on Femio's part? No one else had ever broken the spell on their own. And Kraehe had never tried to capture a sacrifice herself before.

"Can you please be a little quieter?!"

Fakir and Ahiru both jumped a mile. Ahiru opened her mouth, about to call down to the mysterious student that she was sorry, when she realized that for once he was not talking to them at all. Curious, she peered over the balcony railing.

The bespectacled boy was standing up at his usual table, the light reflecting off his glasses as he glowered in Femio's general direction.

"I am truly ahead of my time," Femio said. "Someday, when I have become a great enough man to accept all the world's love, you will look back on this moment and feel honored that even for a few minutes of your life you were in the presence of one qualified to be a true prince!"

The other student sniffed in derision. "Even if you could miraculously become a prince, which is impossible in and of itself, I would never succumb to such a feeling." He pushed up his wandering glasses, preparing to sit back at the table.

Femio shrugged and looked back to the confused girl at the front desk. "The world at large does not understand," he said. But then a look of grief came over his features. "And it's because I don't do enough, isn't it?!"

Ahiru groaned. "Oh no," she said.

Fakir, who had been watching the scene, looked to her. "What is it?" he said.

"He's going to start saying really weird stuff again," Ahiru told him.

"He hasn't already been doing that?" Fakir returned.

"It's going to get even weirder now," Ahiru said.

The librarian's assistant looked bewildered. "You don't do enough?" she repeated.

Femio was barely listening to her now. "Oh, wretched man that I am!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around himself.

At the table, the student who wanted quiet was staring, his mouth actually open in his disbelief.

"The way I am now, I can't possibly accept all the world's love," Femio went on. "Oh Heaven, I beseech thee to punish this sinner!" He threw his arms to the ceiling.

The doors flew open as a red cape waved. Both Femio and his servant cried _"Olé!"_ as a bellowing bull charged into the library. It ran at Femio, slamming into him with enough force to send him soaring through the air . . .

. . . And onto the other student's table.

Ahiru and the librarian's assistant were both gaping at the scene, at a complete loss for words. Fakir was staring in shock. To say he was in disbelief was an understatement.

And the boy whose table now had a guest was enraged. "What is the meaning of this?!" he burst out.

"I must atone for my sins," Femio mumbled, still dazed from the blow.

"You let a _bull_ into the _library!_" the other student screamed.

The animal snorted, pawing at the floor as its tail swished. Nervous now, the assistant climbed onto her desk, her eyes wide.

"Be careful!" Femio exclaimed, regaining full consciousness as he rose up on the desk. "You'll make him angry!"

At the moment, the other boy could not care less. "Get that animal out of here this instant!" he ordered, pointing at the grunting beast.

"Please do!" the assistant exclaimed in horror. "I'll be fired for sure if anyone finds out this happened on my shift!"

"For you, _mademoiselle,_ of course," Femio said. He jumped down from the table, approaching the bull from the side.

But the bull was not paying attention. It saw something else it wanted—the red book the angry student was holding. Ignoring Femio completely, it charged forward, knocking Femio to the floor in the process.

"Master Femio!" The boy's valet hurried to his side, stunned by the bull's change in mood. Femio was lying sprawled on his back, dazedly staring up at nothing in particular.

"He assaulted me without the command," Femio gasped, looking haunted. "My own animal has turned against me! Oh what treacherous sin have I committed to be rewarded like this?!"

"Letting it in the first place!" the other student cried. Keeping the book firmly under his arm, he came from around the chair and then grabbed the furniture off the floor, holding it in front of him in his defense. As the bull charged, he prodded it with the front legs of the chair.

"Master Femio! He's trying to take hold of the book that student is carrying!" Femio's servant exclaimed.

"Stop him! Stop him at all costs!" Femio gasped, sitting up and staring at the scene. "No, wait! I must stop him to redeem myself!"

Safe above the commotion, Ahiru was still staring. "Maybe we should go help out . . . ?" she said hesitantly to Fakir, who only grunted.

"Let them work it out," he said. "He probably knows more about stopping bulls than we do." Nevertheless he remained tense. If he came to think their help was needed, he would jump into the fray.

Ahiru gripped the railing, her knuckles white.

The librarian's assistant screamed as the bull locked horns with the chair's legs, using its strength to thrust the object right out of the boy's hands. Even with the glasses still hiding his eyes, it was clear now that he was panicked as well as angry. With a furious cry he dropped the book to the table and lunged, taking hold of the bull's horns. The animal snorted, trying to toss him loose, but he held fast.

"Get . . . out . . . of here!" he panted, throwing all of his weight into attempting to forcing the bull to step back.

Fakir raised an eyebrow. "I don't know whether to say he's stupid or brave," he said. "At any rate, he's stronger than he looks."

Ahiru ran for the stairs. "He's going to get hurt!" she exclaimed.

But she cried out and came to a halt as Fakir grabbed the end of her braid. "Idiot, you can't go down there!" he said. "Your hair will set it off again!"

Ahiru clenched her fists, forced to acknowledge the truth of that statement. "Then what are we going to do?!" she demanded.

Fakir let go of her braid, going to the stairs himself in utter annoyance. "I'll go down there," he said. He placed a foot on the first step.

By now Femio had leaped onto the bull's back. "Come back, _mon ami!_" he exclaimed, addressing the animal. "I don't know what abominable sin I have committed to cause you to turn against me, but please, I beg of you to give me another chance!"

His valet was springing into action again as well, waving the red cloth where he hoped the bull would see.

And see it the bull did. With a furious snort it thrust its head to the side, sending the student flying free of its horns to roll several times on the floor and lay stunned. As Femio clutched at the animal's neck it lunged at the red cloth, following its path as Femio's servant hurried to the front doors. The cloth waved again and the bull sprang, at last going through the doors and outside. The force of the jump sent Femio soaring free as well, where with a cry he tumbled over the stairs and slammed onto the concrete below.

Calm at last, the bull snorted in a non-threatening way as it ambled down the stairs, glancing over Femio's dazed form as it reached the bottom. Femio's valet hurried down as well, examining his charge for injuries before lifting him onto the bull's back. "We should be going, Master Femio," he said. "We've caused quite an uproar today."

Femio moaned an unintelligible reply.

Back in the library, Fakir arrived on the first floor and went to the other student, who was shakily sitting up on the carpet. With the bull no longer an issue, Ahiru hurried down after him.

"Are you alright?" Fakir asked, feeling awkward.

"I'm fine," the grouchy student answered.

Ahiru shifted. "That's good," she said. "You were really amazing, taking on the bull like that!"

The mysterious boy grunted, getting to his feet as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I just don't want to see anything so asinine and _outrageous_ happen around here again," he said, glancing in the direction of the open doors and the front desk before stalking back to his table and picking up the offending red book. As far as he was concerned, the discussion had reached its end.

Fakir narrowed his eyes, turning to go back up the stairs. "We'll leave you alone now," he said, an edge in his voice as he looked to Ahiru, who was lingering behind. At last he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Ahiru said in indignation. "I'm coming. You don't have to get all rough about it!"

"Then come on," Fakir hissed, loosening his grip—slightly.

"_Please_ be quiet!" came the exasperated response from the table.

Fakir waved him off.

Ahiru moved closer to him as they went up the stairs. "Don't you think it's kind of weird how that guy is always close to where we are?" she whispered.

"I never thought about it," Fakir said. "What reason would he have to spy on us?"

Ahiru could only give a helpless shrug. Fakir was right—it sounded crazy.

And yet . . .

She glanced over the railing as the boy turned a page in his book. Not once did he look their way at all.

No, it couldn't be.

She followed Fakir up the rest of the stairs.


End file.
